en mis sueños (one-chot)
by Noodle-Grz
Summary: Emma encuentra en sus sueños, la paz que en la realidad le es negada.
_**HOLA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR DE DIFRENTES FORMAS Y EN REALIDAD ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES GUSTE.**_

 _ **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**_

 _ **LOS PERSONAJES PERTENCEN A SU DEBIDO DUEÑO. (SI FUERAN MIOS, HACE RATO HABRIA MATADO ACCIDENTALMETE A KILLIAN Y ROBIN)**_

-estúpida escuela- dentro a mi habitación y tiro con mala gana la mochila- estúpidos profesores, estúpidos chicos "populares" y estúpidos mis padres- me tumbo en mi cama, y me cubro los ojos con mi antebrazo.

Cada día está siendo peor que el anterior, todo esta completamente jodido en mi perra vida. No solo fui abandonada por mis padres. ¿Cómo alguien es capaz de abandonar a una criatura recién nacía en un bosque? ¿Qué hice para merecer tanta mierda? Desde que tengo memoria solo recuerdo malos tratos, tanto de parte de las personas que "me cuidaban" en los orfanatos, como en las casas de acogida en las cuales pase de familia en familia. No todas fueron malas, pero fueron pocas.

Mierda, otras vez siento como mis lágrimas mojan mis mejillas, ya no quiero volver a llorar, solo quiero estar fuera de esta mierda de vida que me tocó vivir. ¡Joder, yo no pedí vivir!, si no me iban a querer, entonces. ¡¿Para qué esperaron a que naciera?! ¡¿No hubiera sido más fácil abortar?

Mis ojos se sienten cansados, y me arden, debe ser por he llorado toda la noche.

 _-Hola, mi pequeña dama._

 _Me dice una mujer realmente hermosa, morena, de ojos color chocolate, de esos que son hechizantes._

 _Se acerca haciéndome una reverencia y me mira con ojos brillantes. Me mira como jamás pensé que alguien podría mirarme, con cariño…_

 _Su sonrisa es la más hermosa que jamás he visto, y me hace saber que soy yo por quien sonríe así._

 _-Mi pequeña dama, ¿me permite esta pieza?_

 _Me pregunta y de pronto en todo el lugar suena un vals suave._

 _Miro alrededor, y me sorprendo de lo hermoso que es el lugar, ella me gira siguiendo la suave melodía. Pego mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón golpea fuertemente y por extraño que parezca eso me arrulla, eso me hace sentir feliz. Le sonrió mirándola a los ojos y ella me regresa la sonrisa. Se inclina y besa mi mejilla con cariño._

 _-Eres tan hermosa, Emma._

 _Susurra en mi oído haciendo que cierre los ojos disfrutando del momento, puedo sentir como su respiración es suave y acompasada. La oigo inhalar mi perfume y un escalofrió recorre mi columna vertebral._

 _-No me dejes..._

 _Le suplico, pero se separa lentamente de mí, y eso me asusta. Tengo miedo._

 _-Por favor no me dejes._

 _Le vuelvo a suplicar. No me responde, solo me sonríe._

 _-Tranquila, mi pequeña dama. Estaré aquí cuando regreses._

 _Me despide con la mano, y una puerta a mi espalda se abre. Camino hasta el umbral de la puerta, vuelvo a mirarla y ella me sigue mirando con su hermosa sonrisa mientras sigue agitando su mano._

Despierto con el sonido estridente del reloj de la mesita de noche. Lo tomo y lo tiro contra la pared, pero sigue sonando. Resoplo, es hora de levantarme. "otro puto día de escuela" me dijo caminado al cuarto de baño.

Cuando bajo a la cocina, no hay nadie, y lo único que encuentro es una nota en el refrigerador. "tuvimos que viajar a Los Ángeles" como no, mis padres adoptivos nunca están en casa. Desde que recuerdo, en el tiempo que llevo en la familia Swan, siempre he estado sola.

Estoy en la entrada del instituto y la observo como si fuera la boca de un gran monstruo de afilados dientes, y la cosa es que, en realidad es la entrada al infierno, donde me esperan los demonios que hacen de mi vida una mierda.

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos por aquí!

Una voz realmente molesta suena a mi lado y sé que en realidad no es a mí a quien le habla. Trato de apurar el paso, pero otra voz le responde cortándome el paso.

-Pero si no es nada más que la huérfana. La niña que ni sus propios padres quisieron por que no vale nada.

Escucho como las risas rompen en los pasillos del instituto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme tranquila? Quisiera gritarles que se tragaran sus palabras, pero la voz lo me sale. Estoy en medio del pasillo rodeada de asquerosos adolecentes que gozan haciendo sentir mal a otras personas. Sus risas me dan asco.

-¿Quieren saber algo interesante de la rarita huérfana?

Grita una chica llamando la atención de los demás.

-Sus padres, ni siquiera la dejaron en un orfanato, sino que la abandonaron en el bosque como un perrito que ya no sirve ni siquiera para divertir. Pobre niña perdida, ni siquiera te quisieron lo suficiente para dejarte frente a la puerta de un orfanato.

Otra vez sus risas, acaso no se dan cuenta lo que es vivir con el hecho de que no solo te abandonan en un bosque, si no que al parecer un perro vale más. Trato de salir del circulo que de personas que me rodean, pero unas manos me empujan haciendo que caiga y todos vuelven a romper en carcajadas.

-Arg, que mal. Suerte, la campana te ha salvado.

Recojo los libros que están esparcidos, ya todos se han retirado a sus salones.

-Puffff.

Suspiro, por fin en casa. Al menos no hay nadie que me moleste, subo las escaleras con paso cansado. Mi habitación es mi refugio.

Tengo el dibujo de esa hermosa morena al fin terminado. Por suerte tengo muy buena memoria, miro el dibujo entre mis manos y me permito una sonrisa.

-hermosa.

Pasó mis dedos por los trazos del carboncillo, y me llevo la hoja al pecho, cierro los ojos y suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Morfeo hoy me ha visitado temprano, lo sé porque otra vez estoy en aquella estancia de paredes, blancas y puedo ver a lo más hermoso, es verla a ella._

 _Lleva un hermoso vestido blanco, y su sonrisa sigue igual de resplandeciente. Sonrió, esta descalza, se acerca a paso lento pero sensual._

 _-Hola, mi pequeña dama._

 _Hace una reverencia como la primera vez, y esta vez correspondo de igual manera._

 _-Ho… hola._

 _Estoy nerviosa, y las palabras me salen a tropezones. Me besa la mano haciendo que me ruborice._

 _-Me alegra de que estés aquí. Hoy tengo algo especial para usted, pequeña dama._

 _Chasquea los dedos, y a nuestra espalda aparece un carrusel con hermosos caballos de madera._

 _-Si me permite._

 _Me tiende una mano para ayudarme a subir._

 _-Es hermoso._

 _Mi sonrisa no podría ser más grande, es realmente hermoso. La melodía característica comienza a sonar llenando la estancia._

 _-Para usted, solo lo mejor._

 _Me sujeta suavemente por la cintura e inhala de mi perfume llenando sus pulmones._

 _-Eres tan dulce, Emma._

 _-Si tan solo eso fuera verdad._

 _Agacho la cabeza, y ella posa sus dedos bajo mi barbilla haciéndome mirarla._

 _-Emma, eres la criatura más hermosa que he conocido. Toda tú emanas dulzura, ternura y pasión._

 _Acerca sus labios y besa la punta de mi nariz._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _Mi mirada viajo hasta sus carnosos labios rojos. Besa delicadamente mi mejilla y me miro con una hermosa sonrisa._

 _-Debes irte, Emma._

 _-Pero no quiero, aquí me siento bien, contigo…_

 _-Seguiré aquí, mi pequeña dama, pero debes volver._

 _Quiero quedarme con ella, pero el sonido de la puerta de madera blanca se abre con un chirrido, avisándome de que ya es hora de irme._

-¡Emma!

La voz de mamá, me saca de mi ensoñación. Estamos en una cena de beneficencia, en donde casi todos los presentes son de la alta sociedad.

-Quiero que te comportes.

Joder, no querer perder mi tiempo con uno de los estúpidos hijos de sus socios, no es portarse mal. Resoplo en cuanto uno de los estúpidos chicos se acerca para invitarme a bailar pero lo rechazo. Mamá esta cabreada y me mira incriminatoriamente.

-Estas castigada por una semana.

Claro, es lo primero que dice cuando llegamos de la cena benéfica. Subo las escaleras lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permiten.

-Era una maldita cena para regodearse de lo ricos que son, ni siquiera lo hacen para ayudar.

-¡Era importante para los negocios de tu padre!

Grita desde la primera planta, cierro la puerta con fuerza y la escucho farfullar.

-Entonces debería de haber bailado con el estúpido hijo de los Jones.

Me abrazo a la almohada y cierro los ojos, al menos sé que en poco me encontrare con la hermosa morena que aparece en mis sueños. Han pasado ya algunas noches y ella es lo único que me saca de esta mierda de vida.

 _-Bienvenida, pequeña dama._

 _Como siempre, ella hace una reverencia y yo correspondo de igual manera. Me lleva de la mano hasta un campo de flores, las mariposas revolotean por todas partes y el dulce y refrescante aroma de la primavera llena mis pulmones._

 _Su vestido largo rojo, es arrastrado con cada paso que damos, otra vez va descalza. Sonrió, me doy cuenta que es un poco más baja que yo._

 _-Me alegra de que le guste, mi pequeña dama._

 _-Tú me gusta._

 _¡Joder! Se me ha salido sin querer. Desvió la mirada que me arde de la vergüenza, y ella me hace volverla a mirar sujetando mi barbilla, sonríe y me acaricia delicadamente la mejilla. Cierro los ojos disfrutando el momento y el tacto de su suave palma sobre mi mejilla._

 _-También me gustas, Emma._

 _Se acerca despacio, poco a poco su rostro rompe la distancia entre nosotras, puedo sentir su respiración golpear en mi rostro, suspira pero no se acerca. Entonces soy yo quien destruye por completo la corta distancia que nos separaba._

 _¡Por los dioses! Sus labios se mueven deliciosamente sobre los míos, sus manos antes quietas, recorren las curvas de mi cintura, subiendo por mi espalda y alojándose en mi nuca, que es atraída hacia ella haciendo que el beso se intensifique. Mis manos tímidas y temblorosas comienzan su camino hasta su espalda, en donde se detienen por un momento para luego seguir subiendo y abrazarse a su cuello._

 _Un suspiro se escapa de nuestra boca en cuanto nos separamos para tomar aire, me mira a los ojos con una sonrisa y con besos me limpia las traicioneras lágrimas de felicidad que se me han escapado._

 _-Tú me gustas, como la luna al mar y viceversa. Y la sangre a la carne, a la voz y al dicho, como el sereno al desquicio. Tú me gustas a complemento, Emma._

 _Sus palabras hacen que me aferre a ella con todas mis fuerza, no quiero separarme de ella. Pero el sonido chirriante de la puerta de madera blanca nos avisa que hora de regresar._

 _Nos besamos una última vez y un te quiero se me escapa de los labios. Sus labios me vuelven a envolver en con su suavidad._

 _-Te quiero, mi pequeña dama._

 _Se despide de mí agitando su mano, porta una gran sonrisa en su rostro y eso hace que quiera volver lo más pronto posible. Me despido de igual forma y paso por el umbral que llevara devuelta a la realidad._

-¿A qué se debe, tanta felicidad? ¿Acaso encontraste a tus papitos y te dijeron que no te abandonaron, que te les perdiste y siempre te han estado buscando?

Su voz es tan molesta que me dan ganas de ser sorda o tener algún defecto auditivo.

-¿Sabes qué, Dani? Me importan una mierda tus estupidez, métetelas por el #..% y deja de joderme.

La empujo y sigo caminado. Es la primera vez que le respondo a algún abusón. Me mira con una mirada incrédula y su sonrisa se ha borrado. Sonrió para mis adentros, me siento bien y sigo mi camino directo a mi salón dejándola con la palabra en la boca, puedo oír los cuchicheos de los pasillos y como esa estúpida chica farfulla algo que no logro escuchar muy bien.

-Cariño, últimamente despiertas con una gran sonrisa en tus labios. ¿Algún chico de la escuela?

Y se fue a la mierda mi buen humor. Mi madre sigue esperando por una respuesta, resoplo, sonrió de lado sé que lo que le voy a decir me dará un buen castigo, pero vale por ver su cara.

-No mamá, en realidad es por una linda morena. Tal vez algún día te la presente.

Sus gritos llegan hasta la otra cuadra, pero para mí es gracioso, su rostro se contrajo de la rabia. ¡Joder, porque hay tanto homofóbicos hoy en día! ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI!

Un mes sin tv, computador y celular. Bueno, para lo que me sirven. La tv ni quisiera la enciendo, no tengo ninguna red social como para extrañar una pc, y ni hablar del móvil, ni siquiera recibo llamadas. Me siento junto a la mesita de estudios, y comienzo a trazar sus delicadas curvas en una hoja de papel, sus ojos color chocolate tiene vida propia, sus manos extendidas son una invitación para poder perderme en ellas.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, que milagrosamente aun funciona a pesar de tantas veces que a visitados la pared blanco de mi habitación, aún es temprano pero me muero de ganas por verla, voy al cuarto de baño de la habitación de mamá y extraigo sus pastillas para dormir. Me tomo una y rápidamente caigo en los brazos de Morfeo que me recibe gustoso.

 _Su rostro sonriente me recibe y su infaltable reverencia me sigue haciendo ruborizar._

 _-Emma…_

 _Mi nombre en sus labios es tan embriagador que sin pensarlo dos veces me lanzo en sus brazos y nos besamos como si no hubiera un mañana._

 _-Te he extrañado._

 _Su voz suena como la melodía más hermosa jamás inventada llenando cada parte de mi ser. Me abrazo los más fuertemente posible a ella y giramos en unas vueltas bajo la sombra nocturna de un árbol de cerezo que nos baña con sus pétalos que caen lentamente a nuestro alrededor._

 _-Te quiero._

 _Su voz suena cada vez más suave, perdiéndose en el tiempo y espacio. Me rodea con sus brazos y lentamente las prendan van perdiendo lugar en nuestro cuerpos. Recorre cada milímetro de mi piel, y yo hago lo mismo en la suya, nos amamos hasta perder el número de veces que nos hemos susurramos un te quiero._

Cada vez las clases me parecen más aburridas, solo quiero que llegue la noche para poder verla y estar en sus brazos. Cierro los ojos recordando las veces que nos hemos amado, y cada una es como la primera, siempre llena de amor y detalles.

No puedo esperar a que llegue la noche, aún falta mucho para eso. Abro la cremallera de mi mochila y con cuidado saco una pastilla de las de mi madre, me la tomo y caigo en el vacío más hermoso de todos, en ella.

 _El sonido de las olas del mar rompiendo sobre la orilla nos acuna, estamos sentadas en la arena mirando sobre el horizonte, sus brazos rodeándome me hacen sentir protegida. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre su pecho y ella besa mis cabellos, para luego inhalar el perfume de ellos._

 _-No quisiera separarme de ti nunca._

 _Ella suspira sin perder el horizonte. Me acaricia la mejilla con su nariz y me besa en cuanto ha encontrado mis labios._

 _-No importa si hoy es un desierto, cuando mañana mi sed beberá de tu espalda._

 _Sus palabras me llenan, y me dejo caer en la increíble sensación de su cuerpo pegado al mío, de sus brazos rodeándome, de sus labios sobre los míos y de ella marcándome un te quiero en el corazón._

-Sra. Swan. Hemos encontrado estas pastillas en las pertenencias de su hija.

La directora está hablando con mi madre de "mi problema" con las pastillas para dormir.

Mamá sale luego de un largo rato, y no parece de buen humor.

-Emma, a casa.

Me ordena y sé que me espera una buena. Cojo mi mochila del suelo y la sigo hasta el coche que está en el parquin del instituto. El camino ha sido en completo silencio, yo solo me dedicaba a ver por la ventanilla.

-¿Te estas drogando?

Pongo los ojos en blanco, ¿Cómo puede preguntar algo así? La veo que camina por toda la estancia como un león enjaulado.

-No mamá, solo he tenido problemas en conciliar el sueño.

-Emma, estoy no se toma así porque si, y menos en la escuela.

Se pará de pronto frente a mí, se pasa las manos nerviosas entre sus cabellos azabache, su mirada es preocupada y hace que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas. Es la primera vez que ella me mira con la mirada de una madre preocupada. Me abraza y arrulla en sus brazos hasta que las dos nos separamos, besa mi mejilla y limpia con sus pulgares mis mejillas.

-Lo siento, cariño. Me he descuidado de ti.

Me vuelve a abrazar, y suspira llenando sus pulmones con mi perfume.

-¿A cuánto me consigues una de esas pastillitas tuyas?

Pregunta una idiota a mi lado, los días que mamá estuvo a mi lado no duraron más de una semana y la escuela está siendo un verdadero infierno.

Llevo unas noches que ella no aparece y eso hace que todo sea peor, es como el principio de todo, en donde todo era una mierda. Tengo que encontrarla, tengo que volverla a ver y la única forma es con esas estúpidas pastillas. He cogido unas sin que mamá se dé cuenta.

Ignoro a la estúpida que me jode y me dirijo a los servicios. Saco las pastillas y me las tomo sin más. Mis ojos se sienten pesados y todo comienza a sentirse lejano. Los sonidos ahora son simplemente un arrullo a mis oídos y pronto vuelo a ese castillo donde está mi reina.

 _-Mi pequeña dama, te extrañe._

 _Me abraza y yo me aferro a ella lo más fuerte posible, sus labios tocan los míos con suavidad pero yo tengo la necesidad de sentirla más profundamente. Mis manos antes tímidas y temblorosas, toman su cabello jalándolo hacia atrás, la beso con desesperación. Tengo que estar segura de que aún me quiere y no se me ocurre mejor forma que sentirla dentro de mí para saber y hacerle saber qué ella es tanto mía, como yo de ella._

 _Nuestros gemidos llenan la estancia y nuestros cuerpos perlados en pequeñas gotas de sudor es la única evidencia de que nos hemos amado como nunca, toda la noche._

 _Estamos frente a un gran ventanal, mirando a la nada absoluta que reina fuera. La noche tan oscura como el negro del espacio exterior envuelve el castillo, y la única que nos ilumina es la brillante luna que reina sobre las estrellas que la rodean._

 _El sonido de cristales rompiéndose llama nuestra atención. A nuestra espalda donde antes estaba la puerta de madera blanca ahora solo hay pequeños trozos de madera. Ella se suelta bruscamente de mí y se aleja._

 _-¿Qué has hecho, Emma?_

 _Me pregunta con los nervios a flor de piel, pasa sus manos con desesperación sobre sus cortos cabellos oscuros, y se aleja más._

 _-Solo quiero estar aquí, contigo._

 _Su rostro es todo un poema. Trato de acercarme a ella, pero cada paso que doy es un paso que ella se aleja._

 _-Emma…_

 _Su voz se rompe y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Quiero correr y abrazar pero ella se aleja cada vez más. Me rompe verla así de frágil._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _Mi voz también se ha roto y mis lágrimas mojan mis mejillas, ella se aleja cada vez que la intento alcanzar, y el corazón me da un vuelco._

 _-No te acerques, por favor._

 _Cada paso que se aleja de mí, es una punzada de dolor en mi corazón, sus lágrimas se vuelven más intensas y no puedo hacer nada._

 _-Lo siento, Emma. Lo siento, por favor perdóname._

 _No entiendo porque se disculpa, ella ha sido la única persona que me ha amado tal como soy. Es la única persona a la que amo…_

 _-Por favor, no me mires…_

 _Su rostro contiene un terror inmenso, Y trata de huir. Pero no la dejo y corro a ella. La abrazo y hundo mi rostro en su cuello._

 _-¿Es por esto, que siempre tenía que irme pronto?_

 _Su cuerpo se encuentra terriblemente tenso bajo mis brazos._

 _-Soy un mostro, Emma_

 _Trata de soltarse y yo la abrazo más fuerte que nunca._

 _-Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto nunca._

 _No me importa que su apariencia haya cambia tanto. No me importa que ya no sea esa mujer morena de belleza inmaculada, no me importa que ahora lleve un gran abrigo que cubra todo su cuerpo de hueso y piel roja. La miro a sus ojos opacos y le sonrió con cariño, amor y ternura._

 _-Monstruos son esas personas haya fuera, que lastiman solo por placer._

 _Su cuerpo tembloroso e inquieto quiere escapar de mi abrazo, pero no la dejo._

 _-Te amo, Regina._

 _La beso de la única forma en la que se hacerlo, con amor. Ahora sé porque jamás quería decir su nombre, tenía miedo de que al pronunciarlo, su verdadera naturaleza se revelara, y que yo saliera huyendo._

 _-Te amo, y ni por todos los dioses dejare de amarte._

 _La bese sellando nuestro amor y nuestra eternidad._

 _ **BUENO, SE QUE NO A TODOS NOS GUSTAN LAS HISTORIAS TRISTE. PERO EN SI ES ALGO QUE TODOS HEMOS SENTIDO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE NUESTRA VIDA LA PASAMOS TAN MAL QUE BUSCAMOS UN MEDIO PARA ESCAPAR DE LA MIERDA QUE ES LA VIDA. EN MI CASO YO LA HAYE EN LA POESIA, LECTURA, MUSICA Y ULTIMANTE EN LA ESCRITURA.**_

 _ **CON ESTA HISTORIA QUERIA MOSTRAR ALGO DISTINTO DE LO TIPICO QUE LEEMOS. EL AMOR NO SE MUESTRA SIEMPRE COMO ESPERAMOS. Y ES ALGO QUE ME SALIO. BUENO, ESPERO QUE HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE TAL LES PARECIO ESTA HISTORIA. (PERDONEN SI HAY ALGUN ERROR)**_

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

 _ **PD: QUE TENGAN UN EXCELENTE DIA. Y QUE LA MUSICA SUENE MAS FUERTE QUE LOS PROBLEMAS.**_

 _ **PD2: AUN AMANECE GRATIS, ASI QUE HAY QUE DISFRUTAR CADA DIA COMO SI FUERA EL ULTIMO.**_


End file.
